A Night With You
by Miss Crazy Drake
Summary: [SR/TS] [POV Tony] "Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre nous avait lancé les hostilités mais il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que l'on se jette l'un sur l'autre. Une provocation, un regard, un geste, un mot ? Qu'importe. Un rien pouvait nous animer et ce soir, une chose était sûre... Nous en étions bien là. L'instant qui avait tout fait basculer."
1. Chapter 1

**_Fanart de couverture de : _**_4-th_

_._

**Titre : A Night With You**

**Auteur :** Miss Crazy Drake

**Correction :** Moi-même.

**Disclaiming :** Tout l'univers & les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (comics, films...). Seule cette histoire est à moi où j'y scénarise ce que je veux. Et vraiment ce que je veux.

**Pairing :** Steve Rogers / Tony Stark

**Rating : **M [... Et j'ajouterai un très grand M]

**IMPORTANT**** :** Cette histoire traite d'une relation homosexuelle, avec scènes de sexe _**très explicites**_ _**& vraiment très détaillées**_. Alors, si cela vous dérange, je vous laisse partir tranquillement vers d'autres horizons ! ;)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur [09/11/19] : **Bonsoir à tous ! :D

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je trouve le moment idéalement bien choisi pour faire une apparition... Vous comprenez, il fait nuit [& beaucoup connaissent ma préférence] & soyons honnête, on caille ! [besoin d'un peu de chaleur ;p]. Je me suis donc dit qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur timing pour vous apporter ce nouvel écrit ! ;D

Aux vues des informations ci-dessus, vous avez déjà quelques indications sur ce qui va suivre... Certain(e)s s'en doutent même très fortement & je ne sais pas si je dois être rassurée ou non de cet enthousiasme... Haha !

Cet écrit est le fruit d'une soirée calme à écouter de la musique. Mon cerveau a jugé bon de s'attarder sur une chanson en particulier pour développer tout ce qui va suivre. Cette source n'est autre que _Touch Too Much_ de **AC/DC**. Je n'en dirais pas plus & vous laisse découvrir ceci par vos yeux ! ;)

J'ajouterai _**une précision**_ & _**une recommandation**_.

Cet OS est entièrement lu, vu & vécu par Tony. Je prends de gros risques. Ayez donc à l'esprit que certains propos seront bruts, à l'image de cet esprit libre & en fusion constante.

Ensuite, avant de vous lancer, je vous recommanderai de vous installer confortablement dans un endroit calme, à l'abri de toute autre distraction. Mais plus important encore, prévoyez une serviette & une boisson rafraîchissante. J'aimerai éviter tout malaise ! ;D

À présent, je vais aller me cacher pour avoir osé succomber ainsi !

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

**[O.S.]**

_"A Night With You" (Une Nuit Avec Toi)_

_[POV Tony]_

_._

_._

Je ne sais pas lequel d'entre nous avait lancé les hostilités mais il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que l'on se jette l'un sur l'autre.

Une provocation, un regard, un geste, un mot.

Qu'importe.

Un rien pouvait nous animer. Un tout pouvait nous transporter.

Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre nous. Depuis le début. Depuis notre rencontre.

On s'était tout dit. Du moins bon au meilleur, en passant par le pire.

On s'était tout fait. De la petite irritation aux coups les plus rudes.

Mais on avait trouvé le moyen d'aller encore plus loin.

Beaucoup plus loin.

Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

Quelques instants plus tôt, nous étions entrés en même temps dans l'ascenseur pour rejoindre nos appartements privés. Nous avions été désigné par le reste du groupe pour clôturer la soirée. Une petite fête entre nous, pour le plaisir, comme il pouvait s'en produire de temps à autre. Une règle était née avec cette habitude : désigner deux personnes qui seraient chargées de tout ranger et remettre en ordre à la fin.

Ce soir, c'était tombé sur Steve et moi.

Alors que nous étions seuls, comme à mon habitude, j'avais saisi la moindre occasion pour l'emmerder. C'était plus fort que moi. Comment pouvais-je résister ? Impossible. Surtout que monsieur entrait de plus en plus dans mon jeu et ça, ça me plaisait. J'avais donc monté le niveau à son maximum. Parler sexe. L'intimité avait toujours été un sujet sensible auquel il ne se mêlait guère ou qu'il évitait. J'avais fini par penser -depuis longtemps- qu'il était trop prude, trop coincé pour en parler. Après une allusion détaillée à ma précédente conquête et la vue de ses joues rosies, je n'avais pas pu me retenir de lui dire ce que je pensais de ses réactions gênées.

Grave erreur de ma part.

J'avais compris trop tard que je m'étais planté. En beauté.

Je n'avais pu qu'apercevoir ce bref éclair qui avait vrillé dans ses yeux bleus, avant qu'il ne m'ait plaqué contre les parois de l'ascenseur. Son corps contre le mien. La puissance avec laquelle il m'avait poussé. Son visage si proche du mien. Ce regard irradiant de confiance et ce sourire en coin. Putain. Je n'en revenais pas. Je ne pouvais pas être celui qui venait de déclencher _ça_, si ?

Une chose était sûre... Nous en étions bien _là_.

L'instant qui avait tout fait basculer.

Ses lèvres sont plaquées contre les miennes et j'ignore qui de nous deux a initié ce geste. En fait, je m'en contrefous. Je n'ai conscience que de sa bouche contre la mienne, son corps qui se colle au mien et l'une de ses mains qui s'est accrochée à ma taille. Instinctivement, mon propre corps s'anime et je le suis, dans un premier temps, dans ses mouvements. Mes mains viennent se perdre dans ses cheveux et j'appuie un peu plus mes lèvres. Je vais lui montrer comment on embrasse. Je n'attends pas qu'il s'habitue à ces contacts et commence à jouer avec sa bouche. Je m'y déplace d'un côté à un autre, dans le but d'en découvrir le plus possible. Je ne vais pas perdre cette occasion en or de goûter à cette gueule d'ange. En soi, je n'ai pas encore perdu toute utilité à mon cerveau.

Tres vite, il a compris ce que je fais et se retire. Ses yeux me foudroient un instant, j'y réponds par un clin d'œil et le voilà de nouveau contre moi. J'étais sûr qu'il n'apprécierait pas la provocation, aussi petite soit-elle. Contre toute attente, il ne tarde pas à jouer avec mes lèvres, l'une après l'autre. Il les aspire, y passe sa langue, me les mordille et je laisse échapper un râle de plaisir.

Quel enfoiré ! Il a bien caché son jeu ! Il n'a rien d'une vierge effarouchée !

Je ne reste pas longtemps inactif et en fait autant que lui, voire un peu plus. Je finis par passer ma langue entre ses lèvres et cherche la sienne. Elle ne tarde pas à rencontrer la mienne, me provoquant une décharge de plaisir, telle que je n'en ai pas connu -ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas- depuis très longtemps. C'est tellement bon que je me laisse aller, perdu dans ces sensations que je ressens. Un gémissement se perd, à mi chemin dans ma gorge et je me moque bien à cet instant, d'avoir laissé échapper une telle preuve. Pour prouver que je ne serai pas celui qui s'abandonnera totalement, je mets plus d'ardeur dans ce baiser et laisse l'une de mes mains glisser dans son dos. Il semble apprécier cela car je le sens se redresser légèrement pour s'y appuyer, faisant naître un léger espace entre nous.

Je ne suis pas d'accord pour ça. D'un mouvement rapide, je mets toute ma force dans mon torse et le pousse contre l'une des parois de la cabine. Ma main est légèrement coincée dans son dos mais cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer mon expédition vers mon saint graal. Ce fessier mérite d'être flatté comme il se doit. Depuis le temps que j'en rêve. Ce n'est un secret pour personne au vu des nombreuses allusions que je peux en faire.

Malheureusement, à l'instant où je repars vers sa bouche, l'ascenseur s'arrête, nous figeant par la même occasion. Je n'avais même pas eu l'impression d'avoir appuyé sur quoi que ce soit. Steve ne semble pas étonné et me fixe de ses beaux yeux bleus.

\- Destination atteinte... me lance-t-il, la voix cassée.

Il n'en mène pas large, ce qui me rassure. Ce baiser l'a laissé aussi secoué que moi. Je suis un peu surpris par ce qu'il vient de se passer mais d'un autre côté, je suis parfaitement conscient que ce n'est en rien le fruit de mon imagination. Je garde le silence, mes yeux fixés sur Steve et les conséquences de nos baisers me sautent au visage. Ses lèvres rouges et gonflées, ses joues colorées, ses cheveux décoiffés qui lui donnent un air de bad boy absolument trop sexy. Je suis plutôt fier d'être celui qui l'a mis dans cet état. Mon regard dérive sur sa tenue et cette fois, je ne peux retenir un large sourire. Sa chemise noire est froissée, tiraillée dans tous les sens et ajoute un côté débraillé qui lui va à ravir. Quant à son jean, je devine sans peine le problème que je perçois, étirant mes lèvres vers un sourire arrogant.

Dieu !

Si j'avais su que je le mettrais dans de telles conditions rien qu'en l'embrassant, je l'aurais fait bien avant. Il n'a plus rien du Steve que je connais ou plutôt, que je croyais connaître.

Je retourne à son visage. Il a très bien compris ce que j'ai fait et mon analyse ne l'a pas plus perturbé que ça. Surprenant. Quand je vois un sourire en coin se former, l'anticipation me fait trembler. Il veut tout dire. On ne va pas en rester là et dans ma tête, tout s'active rapidement.

Je ne vais pas le laisser me filer entre les mains. Je fais refermer les portes de l'ascenseur et appuie sur mon étage privé, en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

\- Alors on en est là ! fait-il, d'une voix basse et grave que je ne le lui ai jamais connu.

À ces intonations si exquises, de légers frissons me traversent jusque dans mon bas-ventre. Comment a-t-il pu cacher tout ces aspects de sa personnalité ? Frustré de ne les voir que maintenant et agacé par l'assurance qu'il dégage, je me colle brusquement à lui, n'hésitant pas à lui faire sentir l'effet qu'il produit chez moi.

\- Il ne fallait pas démarrer, je lui rétorque avant d'écraser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

J'ignore comment je parviens à le guider jusqu'à ma chambre, mais nous y arrivons. Nous ne nous sommes pas lâchés du chemin. Nos bouches ne cessent de se mouvoir, nos mains tentent de garder le contact avec l'autre et je perds peu à peu la tête, me laissant guider par mes envies.

Dès que la porte est refermée sur nous, je le tire brusquement par le col de sa chemise et le plaque contre celle-ci, revenant me coller à ce corps qui me fait fantasmer depuis un bon moment. Il n'émet aucun reproche à mes actions, me persuadant toujours plus à continuer ce que nous avons démarré. Nous ne faisons rien de très intime mais déjà, mon corps s'enflamme rien qu'avec ses baisers et ses mains sur moi. J'aimerai qu'elles passent enfin sur ma peau, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend pour le faire. Dans le but de l'y inciter, je décide d'agir et m'attaque à sa chemise. Au dernier bouton, il semble enfin s'animer et la retire lui même, me laissant avec cette vue délicieuse de son torse. Pendant quelques secondes, je laisse parcourir mon regard dessus et une pointe de jalousie me saisit brusquement. Il est parfait. Aucune imperfection ne vient gâcher le tableau contrairement à mon propre corps qui possède quelques défauts. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il me saisit la nuque pour m'embrasser à nouveau. J'ignore s'il a senti mon trouble -je n'en serai pas étonné- et je me laisse aller en déposant mes mains sur ses épaules nues que je m'applique à masser et à faire glisser partout où sa peau m'apparaît. Les siennes sont sur ma taille et tirent enfin mon tee shirt vers le haut. Je termine la tâche et l'envoie voler plus loin. Quand nos torses entrent enfin en contact, je gémis de plaisir.

Il était temps bordel.

Ce simple geste me fait craquer et j'appuie mes hanches contre son corps, lui montrant l'étendue de mon désir. Je suis tellement excité que je pourrais le prendre, là, tout de suite, contre cette porte. Je veux qu'il sache combien il me rend fou. Cette obsession qu'il est devenu pour moi ne date pas d'aujourd'hui mais ce soir, je vais enfin donner naissance à ces rêves si chauds.

En le sentant si dur contre moi, je sens un courant électrique me passait dans tout le corps. Je suis en feu. Savoir que je lui produis un effet aussi grand me pousse à vouloir en faire plus. Tellement plus. Je vais le faire plonger dans la luxure, lui montrer tout ce dont je suis capable et il ne pourra que me supplier de le libérer.

Guidé par ces envies qui surgissent dans ma tête, je laisse mon corps prendre le contrôle. Je reprends sa bouche pour un baiser et y met toute ma force. Comme il l'a fait précédemment, je joue avec lui, avec ma langue, mes dents, mes lèvres. Il respire de plus en plus vite. Je ne dois pas être mieux mais je tente de rester concentré sur lui. Je dévie vers son cou, une main plongée dans ses cheveux pour qu'il me laisse un meilleur accès et je commence à le dévorer. Son odeur si agréable, ajouté au goût de sa peau est un délice pour mes sens. Quand il laisse échapper un gémissement, je sais que je viens gagner une nouvelle étape. Fier de moi, un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Peut-être l'a-t-il senti puisqu'il m'envoie un coup de bassin, me faisant perdre le fil. Encore plus excité et trouvant l'idée merveilleuse, je passe une jambe entre les siennes et j'initie quelques mouvements. Ainsi serré contre lui, je ne peux être plus prêt et ressent toute l'étendue de son désir contre ma cuisse. Electrisé, je commence à me frotter contre la sienne, sans une once de gêne, dans le but de soulager un peu cette tension qui va me faire exploser. Mais à peine ai-je démarré que deux mains sur ma taille viennent me stopper, me frustrant au plus haut point.

\- Espèce d'enfoiré...

Ma voix est rauque mais forte. L'insulte est sortie toute seule. Comment aurais-je pu la contenir avec ce qu'il vient de faire ?

Un sourire que je qualifié d'insolent vient se peindre sur son visage. À cet instant, il n'a plus rien d'angélique.

\- Tu es trop impatient... Rien ne presse... dit-il, trop lentement pour faire écho à ses propos.

\- Je suis comme ça, Steve ! fis-je en lui adressant mon sourire charmeur.

\- Il serait peut-être bon que je te montre comment je suis alors... rétorque-t-il en descendant ses mains sur mon postérieur.

Putain.

Ce geste, associé à cette voix si chaude me coupe le souffle et je comprends trop tard que je me suis fait avoir, quand je le sens m'attraper par les fesses pour me porter. Mes jambes se nouent instinctivement à sa taille, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde et je ne vais pas me priver d'un contact comme celui-ci. Je n'ai jamais laissé qui que ce soit prendre des initiatives. En général, c'est moi qui prend les commandes et mes partenaires se contentent de suivre. Or Steve n'est pas n'importe qui et j'en prends conscience maintenant. Avec lui, cela ne se passera pas comme avec les autres. Je le sais. J'en frémis d'impatience et me jette sans attendre sur ses lèvres. Il faut qu'il arrête de parler sinon je vais finir par venir dans mes sous-vêtements. J'aimerai avoir ce plaisir autrement, par exemple en plongeant dans ce corps si exquis. Pourtant, quand il me couche sur le lit et qu'il vient me recouvrir, j'émets quelques doutes quant au rôle qu'il m'accordera. Lui comme moi ne sommes pas des hommes passifs, tout dans nos caractères le montrent mais ce soir, il faudra bien que l'on se décide. Je remets la question à plus tard et replonge dans le déluge de sensations.

Steve s'applique à me montrer du mieux qu'il peut ce qu'il sait faire et le moins que je puisse dire, c'est qu'il est loin d'être novice. Sa bouche est descendue dans mon cou où il en joue admirablement bien et je ne peux que fermer les yeux pour le laisser faire. C'est lent, doux et appuyé. Quand sa langue vient taquiner mon oreille, un gémissement m'échappe. Cet endroit est sensible, surtout parce que je n'ai pas souvent eu l'occasion que l'on s'y attaque. C'est si bon que je penche la tête pour l'encourager dans sa tâche.

Ne voulant pas rester inactif et ne perdant pas de vue mon objectif, j'initie un rapide mouvement de bassin. Un grognement que je qualifie d'indécent résonne à mon oreille et je suis obligé de me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas y répondre, tellement j'ai trouvé ce son excitant. Plus fort que moi, je recommence et la même réaction se produit. Putain. Il va me faire venir rien qu'en gémissant. Pour se venger, il vient me mordre l'épaule, me coupant le souffle. C'était terriblement bon. Je ne suis pas un adepte du sexe extrême mais un peu de rudesse ne fait pas de mal. Encore moins avec un homme comme Steve. L'idée fait son chemin dans ma tête, en même temps que je me fait dévorer le cou par cette bouche avide.

Je me rends compte que je me laisse un peu trop faire et cela ne me ressemble pas du tout. Il serait mauvais pour mon image qu'il me croit inactif, soumis à ses envies. Tout en resserrant l'une de mes jambes autour de sa taille, je mets tout ma force dans mon bassin et le fait basculer contre le lit. Légèrement surpris par ce changement de position, j'en profite pour me jeter sur lui, sur cette bouche d'ordinaire trop gentille et polie. Ce soir, je compte bien en faire sortir tout l'inverse. Je vais le faire jurer, crier et gémir comme jamais.

Stimulé par cette perspective, je descends dans son cou et lui montre tout mon savoir faire. Tout est rendu plus facile par le goût et la texture de sa peau, un appel à venir le mordre, le lêcher et l'embrasser. Ses soupirs prennent de plus en plus d'ampleur, amplifiant encore l'ambiance chaude entre nous. Ses mains se promènent dans mon dos, alliant douceur et force en fonction de ce que je lui fais. Il me perturbe beaucoup trop, si bien que je commence à perdre le fil et ce n'est pas le but.

N'y tenant plus, je lui attrape ses mains et les bloque au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Reste tranquille et laisse-moi faire, Steve !

Pour réponse, il vient me mordre la lèvre et opère un mouvement de bassin, me faisant soupirer. Le salaud. Il ne veut vraiment pas me laisser le contrôle. Il est donc temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Bien décidé à le mettre dans tous ses états, je laisse mes mains glisser sur son torse alors que je reviens l'embrasser profondément. Tandis que nos langues se battent, je savoure ce corps à peine dévêtu qui représente la plus grande tentation qu'il m'ait été donné de croiser et enfin, ce soir, je vais pouvoir le découvrir de toutes les manières possibles. Ses muscles bougent au rythme de mes doigts sur ses larges épaules, sur son torse, son ventre. Chacun de mes gestes le fait respirer plus fort et j'ai envie d'en entendre tellement plus.

Cédant à mon impulsion, je relâche ses lèvres et m'aventure plus bas. Je vais le goûter sur chaque parcelle de peau qui me sera offerte. Je n'en laisserai rien. Je veux tout connaître de ce corps. Il m'obsède depuis trop longtemps pour que je résiste une seconde de plus. C'est trop. Je ne peux plus me retenir. Il n'aurait jamais dû me donner le signal dans l'ascenseur. Maintenant, il est à ma merci et il ne sortira pas d'ici tant que je n'en aurais pas fini avec lui.

Quand ma bouche passe sur sa mâchoire, sa pomme d'adam et descend sur son torse, ses réactions se font plus vives, comme s'il espérait quelque chose en particulier et cela me conforte dans l'idée qu'il n'a absolument pas envie de quitter ma chambre. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Et je ne peux pas être plus satisfait de cette possibilité. Tant qu'il ne m'arrête pas, je continue et compte bien aller au bout.

Tout m'appelle en lui et j'en deviens fou.

Je suis en train de vouer un culte à ce torse, tant il est magnifiquement bien sculpté. Une œuvre d'art à lui tout seul que je prends le temps de parcourir de mes yeux et savourer de ma bouche. Chaque baiser déposé en appelle un autre à cause des réactions que je perçois. La respiration de Steve devient saccadée, preuve que mes gestes ne le laisse pas indifférent. Un régal pour mes oreilles qui en veulent plus. Alors quand je vois ce bouton de chair, je ne résiste pas et me jette dessus. Immédiatement, un gémissement retentit, me faisant vibrer jusque sous ma ceinture. Je m'applique donc à le rendre sensible et dur -ce qui n'est pas difficile- me faisant sourire fièrement. Une main vient se poser sur ma nuque, m'encourageant à continuer et je ne peux décemment pas le lui refuser. Ne voulant pas faire de jaloux, je reproduis la même chose à l'autre et cette fois, je sens parfaitement Steve se cambrer vers moi. Il ne cache rien de son plaisir. C'est parfait.

Je vais le rendre fou. Tout comme je le suis.

Je vais lui montrer l'état dans lequel il me met.

Il va comprendre le désir qui m'anime à chaque fois que je rêve de lui.

Il va savoir ce que cela fait de brûler de l'intérieur.

Sauf que cette fois, ce sera réel.

Mes mains viennent prendre le relais alors que je continue mon chemin plus bas. À mon passage sur son ventre, je le sens contracter ses muscles et décide de le mordiller à plusieurs endroits. J'insiste à la lisière de son jean, le tirant un peu vers le bas et ses gémissements s'accentuent encore. Il semblerait que j'ai trouvé une zone très sensible chez Captain America. Ravi, je me redresse pour le regarder.

Alangui sur le lit, il a les yeux fermés, ses joues ne pourraient pas être plus rouges et ses lèvres entrouvertes sont légèrement gonflées. À cet instant, je prends conscience du tableau qu'il me renvoie. Celle d'un homme perdu dans les plaisirs de la chair. Une vision unique que je veux imprimer dans ma mémoire. Jamais, en dehors de mes rêves érotiques, je n'aurais pu envisager un tel spectacle et je compte bien savourer chaque image qu'il m'offrira.

\- Tony, tu comptes passer à la suite ou tu préfères rester là à me regarder...

Sa voix, chaude et basse, me rappelle brusquement à lui et je vois qu'il m'observe. Ce regard m'attire et je remonte pour être au plus près, n'oubliant pas de presser mon bas ventre contre le sien. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'imagine que je ne réagis pas.

\- J'ai bien le droit de profiter de la vue... Ce n'est encore pas interdit à ma connaissance, je lui réponds, un sourire aguicheur aux lèvres.

\- Peut être... Mais ne reste pas inactif pour autant, ce n'est pas conseillé dans mon état.. me lance-t-il, en exerçant une brusque pression de ses mains sur ma taille.

En sentant avec précision son excitation contre moi, je laisse échapper un son de pur réjouissance. Bordel. Il veut me pousser à bout. Ses paroles sont déjà provocantes à souhait et il en rajoute une couche avec ses mouvements. Si je n'étais pas aussi excité, je serai choqué de ce comportement inédit chez lui.

\- En effet, ce serait regrettable... Mais, si jamais l'idée me venait de te laisser comme ça...

\- Tu ne le feras pas ! Tu en as trop envie...Tout comme moi, me retorque-t-il tout bas, en venant me mordiller la lèvre.

À nouveau, je suis soufflé par ses réactions mais cela ne dure qu'un bref instant, avant que je me jette sur cette bouche trop surprenante. Nous sommes repartis de plus belle dans des baisers explosifs. Bien vite, nos mains s'ajoutent à la mêlée dans une tentative pour palier ce besoin de l'autre qui s'engouffre en nous. Je le sens dans tout son corps. Steve est aussi avide de moi, que moi de lui. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru avant ce soir et pourtant, les faits sont là, indéniables et irréfutables. Malgré sa position, il se montre très entreprenant et ne retient aucun de ses gestes. Il est partout à la fois, de ses lèvres qui m'embrassent dans le cou à ses dents qui me mordillent l'épaule, tout en passant par ses doigts qui se promènent sur mon corps et s'attardent sur mes fesses de manière prononcée. Je souris légèrement, grisé par ce constat. Ferait-il une fixation sur les miennes autant que les siennes me fascinent ?

Il exacerbe mes sens, me fait perdre la tête et les frottements incessants de nos bassins n'arrangent rien. Je suis en train de venir fou. Mon envie de lui atteint son apogée quand ses mains se glissent sous mon boxer. Un gémissement se répercute sur ses lèvres. Comment pourrais-je le retenir alors qu'il vient de m'attraper si efficacement mon postérieur ? Bon dieu. Il s'amuse à le malaxer, l'agripper et c'est divin. Un sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage. Il est content de me voir réagir. Il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises avec moi.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, je m'arrache de cette emprise et m'attaque avec empressement au reste de ses vêtements. Je le souhaite sans entrave, entièrement nu et offert à mon regard. Je veux voir de mes yeux ce corps qui me fait fantasmer au quotidien. Je ne m'attarde pas sur cette peau découverte et descend du lit pour me débarrasser des miens, avec une lenteur contrôlée tout en le regardant. Immobile, en appui sur ses avants bras, il ne me lâche pas un instant et suit le moindre de mes mouvements. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de jouer ainsi, mais j'avoue que je pourrais y prendre très vite goût. C'est extrêmement excitant de voir un tel désir émaner de lui et j'ai envie de le pousser encore plus loin.

Comme s'il avait deviné mes intentions, il a réagi et se tient à genou sur le lit, devant moi. L'intensité de son regard me stoppe. Je n'ai jamais vu ses yeux briller de cette manière. La colère, la tristesse, la joie, oui, mais jamais ainsi. Il dégage tout un panel d'émotions. C'est brut, intense et j'en frissonne, aimant plus que de raison ce que je lis dans ces iris bleus.

À nouveau, sa main se perd dans mes cheveux et m'attire d'un geste brusque vers sa bouche. Ce baiser achève de me faire perdre la tête, réduisant à néant le peu de raison qu'il me restait. Je le pousse, le rejoignant avec empressement sur le lit. À genoux, collés l'un à l'autre, sa peau contre la mienne, je suis en feu et cela se ressent dans le moindre de mes gestes.

Je sature. Je veux tout. Mes mains partent à leur bon vouloir sur ce corps tant désiré. Son torse. Son dos. Ses épaules. Son ventre. Ses fesses. J'en gémis de plaisir en les attrapant avec force. Putain. Quel cul. Je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Je me fie au toucher et il est parfait, comme tout le reste de ce physique.

Surpris, mon regard vient accrocher le sien. Il a osé. Si moi, j'ai cédé à cette pulsion trop tentatrice de son fessier musclé, lui n'a pas attendu pour aller droit au but. Immobile, j'attends de voir s'il va aller encore plus loin. Je sens mon sexe palpiter dans cette grande main et bon sang, c'est déjà trop.

\- Qu'attends-tu pour continuer ? Une invitation ? je lui sussure au coin des lèvres.

Dans ma tête, cette provocation sonnait bien mieux et bien moins haletante mais merde, comment pourrais-je rester de marbre dans ces conditions ?

\- Peut-être bien, Tony, souffle-t-il en retour.

Cette lueur dans ses yeux me rend fou. Ce sourire en coin, aussi. Quant à mon prénom dans sa bouche, il sonne comme la plus belle des obscénités. Il trouve le moyen de s'amuser dans un moment pareil et avec ça, aucune gêne. Où est passé cette réserve qui l'habite en continu ? Resté dans l'ascenseur ou bien ailleurs dans la tour, mais certainement pas dans ma chambre. C'est un autre homme.

Un profond mouvement sur mon sexe me fait défaillir. D'autres suivent, tous aussi longs et j'en ferme les yeux. C'est bon. Excitant au-delà de ce que j'ai pu expérimenter jusque là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais aucune masturbation n'a eu ce goût. Steve Rogers est en train de me caresser, fermement et sûr de lui. Mon souffle devient laborieux et j'appuie mon front contre son épaule, fermant les yeux pour apprécier au mieux cette main autour de moi.

Soudain, tout s'arrête, me coupant brutalement dans cette ascension vers le plaisir. Haletant, je me redresse et tombe sur son visage. Ce putain de sourire est encore là. Frustré, je lui attrape la nuque pour l'inciter à reprendre.

\- Dis-le moi, Tony ! souffle-t-il, en me mordant la lèvre. Dis-moi _clairement_ ce que tu veux.

Dieu.

Cette intonation si autoritaire dans sa voix m'envoie des frissons dans tout le corps. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour ce côté directif, ferme qui le caractérise dès qu'il revêt son costume. Qu'il en use maintenant, dans cette chambre, lors de ce moment très particulier entre nous est encore plus enivrant. Je n'ai même pas envie de lui tenir tête, du moins pas de cette manière. L'envie de le voir a l'œuvre est trop puissante.

\- Touche-moi ! Caresse-moi et surtout... ne t'arrêtes plus !

J'intercepte son léger sourire en coin et sa main recommence enfin à bouger. Je ne retiens pas mon soupir de plaisir. Le rythme est délibérément très lent. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Il essaie de me pousser à l'extrême. Je vois ses yeux me transpercer de toute part, avec ce désir affiché et cette envie de contrôler, de _me_ contrôler. Je ne suis pas un homme docile. Il devrait le savoir depuis le temps.

Malgré ces touchers electrisants, l'envie de lui qui ne cesse de grimper, je viens lui donner la même caresse. Son sexe dans ma main est dur, preuve que son envie sexuelle est forte et je ne vais me faire prier pour l'assouvir. Dès mes premiers mouvements, il revient m'embrasser, plus impatient que jamais. Le rythme est calqué sur le sien, pour qu'il comprenne la torture qu'il m'a imposé. Très vite, cela ne suffit plus, malgré les baisers, malgré nos mains libres parties au toucher de l'autre. Tout s'intensifie. Comme si nous ne faisions déjà plus qu'un, nos bassins s'activent pour approfondir les sensations, l'air commence à nous manquer et nos souffles se mélangent si délicieusement. Une masturbation partagée ne m'avait jamais procuré autant. Tout est démesuré et alors que je ne suis pas loin de jouir, je retire ma main. Un grognement d'une rare intensité résonne à mes oreilles et j'y réponds, subissant le même sort que lui. C'est violent, frustrant mais nécessaire. Je ne veux pas d'un banal orgasme pendant les préliminaires. J'ai bien trop fantasmé sur lui alors, maintenant que je l'ai dans ce lit, je veux le meilleur.

Il me fusille du regard et plus fort que moi, je le provoque d'un sourire, aguicheur. La seconde d'après, je suis basculé sur le matelas, mes poignets entravés par une main solide vers la tête de lit, Steve au-dessus de moi. Ce n'est clairement pas ce que j'avais en tête mais en le voyant si dominateur, mon plaisir m'embrase les reins. Son corps pressé contre le mien rend ma respiration désordonnée et elle n'est absolument pas dûe au poids de cette carrure athlétique sur moi.

\- Même dans un tel moment, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'etre ce petit enfoiré du quotidien ! me dit-il en raffermissant sa prise.

Mon souffle se bloque. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Il est méconnaissable, transformé par ses pulsions et ses envies. Un vrai prédateur. C'est encore plus dingue que je ne l'imaginais et je n'en peux plus de ces découvertes surréalistes le concernant.

Je le veux. Maintenant.

Pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'ai en tête, j'accroche mes jambes autour de sa taille et commence à onduler sous lui. Tout est plus facile avec cette pression exercée sur mes poignets, ne me demandant que peu d'efforts. Ces frictions de nos peaux nues, de nos sexes sont un enchevêtrement de sensations, toutes plus vibrantes que les précédentes. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller sous ces pics de plaisir qui me parcourent, n'étant pas le seul à apprécier. Steve accompagne chacun de mes mouvements, sans aucune retenue. Mes sens sont en ébullition. Nos soupirs et nos gémissements ont parfaitement remplis ma chambre, synchronisés, au rythme de nos frottements indécents et si chauds de nos corps. À bout, je lâche le fond de ma pensée.

\- Steve, je te veux ! Alors, soit tu le fais... Soit c'est moi... Mais accélère !

Un grognement animal me répond et dans la seconde, je me retrouve sur lui, nos positions inversées. Stoppés net, essoufflés, nos regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, je me demande si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il attend.

\- Fais-le !

Ses mains viennent s'accrocher à mes hanches pour appuyer ses propos. Surpris par son choix, je ne peux que l'observer, laissant le temps à mon cerveau d'enregistrer cette demande. J'aurais pensé qu'il voudrait être au-dessus, tout son comportement m'ayant donné ces signaux et voilà que je me fais surprendre. Inattendu mais terriblement excitant. Je ne résiste pas plus et vient l'embrasser. Impatiemment. Farouchement. Possessivement.

Oh oui. Il est à moi. Au moins le temps de cette nuit. Notre nuit.

À regret, je me détache de lui un instant et me penche pour accéder à la table de nuit, là où le nécessaire se trouve pour ce qui va suivre. J'ai du mal à les attraper. Steve a profité de l'instant pour me caresser les flancs, me mordiller le torse et mes boutons de chairs, auxquels il semblerait ne pas avoir pu résister. S'il continue, je vais le prendre tout de suite et sans préparation. Cette pensée me galvanise et pour éviter d'y céder, je tente de garder le contrôle.

Déposant préservatif et lubrifiant à proximité, je reviens me positionner à cheval sur lui. Il est plus attentif que jamais à mes gestes. Rien ne lui a échappé et je suis en admiration devant cette sérénité qu'il affiche. Ses traits sont détendus, malgré ses rougeurs, ses cheveux légèrement collés à son front et ses yeux brillants. Il ne perd rien de sa superbe et je vais le rendre encore plus magnifique en le faisant plonger dans la luxure.

Avec ce seul objectif, je pars à l'assaut de ce corps qui mérite le meilleur et que je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de savourer comme il se doit. Un baiser plus tard, je m'envole partout sur cette peau, douce et ferme à la fois. Je ne laisse rien m'échapper. Tout y passe, que ce soit par la vue, le toucher, le goût ou l'ouïe. J'utilise tous mes sens pour rendre ce moment unique. À chaque endroit où je pose ma bouche, je l'entends me répondre. Son cou, un petit râle. Son torse, un soupir. Son ventre, un frémissement. Son aine, un gémissement.

\- Tony...

L'entendre m'appeler ainsi, essoufflé et perdu dans les sensations que je provoque sur lui, me fait me stopper face à son sexe tendu, partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. J'avoue être rassuré de ne pas être pénétré, ce cher Steve est plutôt bien proportionné et n'ayant pas été dans ce rôle depuis longtemps, aucun doute que je l'aurais senti passer. Pour autant, l'envie de lui laisser cette place est tout de même très forte. Je veux voir cet homme en contrôle me guider, me satisfaire sexuellement, me faire vibrer comme dans mes rêves les plus chauds. Oh oui. Je veux qu'il me montre ce dont il est capable et je compte en faire de même avec lui. Juste pour le plaisir, je laisse mon souffle caresser son sexe. Je l'entends hoqueter, surpris et un peu plus excité. Je recommence à plusieurs reprises, attisant encore un peu plus son désir, tout en faisant voyager mes mains sur ses cuisses. Je peux deviner sans peine ce qu'il souhaite. Ses mouvements de bassin vers ma bouche veulent tout dire et l'idée me séduit au plus haut point mais pas maintenant. Plus tard.

Je remonte vers lui, dans le but de me saisir du lubrifiant.

\- Tu n'es qu'un sale allumeur... me lance-t-il, en pinçant l'une de mes fesses.

Sérieux ? Il ose me dire ça alors qu'il s'est amusé plus tôt à mes dépends. Je me contente d'un clin d'oeil, déclenchant une claque sur la même zone pincée plus tôt. Je commence à me demander s'il n'aurait pas quelques envies cachées. Monsieur Pureté ne l'est pas tant que ça finalement et c'est foutrement stimulant. Ses mains se promenant sur mes fesses se font pressantes, son bassin qui s'agite également et sa respiration inégale m'interpellent sur son impatience quant à ce qui va suivre. Une brusque pensée surgit et j'ai besoin de l'entendre.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ?

Je n'ai pas envie de le voir se défiler maintenant -si prêt du but- mais je veux être certain de son désir et la manière dont il veut s'y adonner.

Ses yeux sont ancrés aux miens, dans l'attente de cette réponse qui tarde et me rend fébrile. Sans détour, il referme sa main sur mon sexe, me prenant au dépourvu et j'en gémis.

\- Ta position n'est-elle pas assez révélatrice de ce que j'attends ?

J'aimerai répondre mais sa voix si suave et sa main si douée sur moi me coupe légèrement le souffle.

\- Toi qui te vante tant de tes nombreuses conquêtes et de tes aptitudes dans un lit... Tu vas pouvoir me montrer ce que tu vaux... me murmure-t-il au bout des lèvres. Je veux savoir s'il y a la moindre vérité dans tout ça... Tu ne vas quand même pas cracher sur cette occasion de m'ajouter à ton tableau ? Hum...?

Sortant de cette bouche, ces mots paraissent vulgaires et mon dieu, si je n'étais pas déjà excité, aucun doute que je le serai à present. Son pouce venant appuyer sur mon gland me fait pousser les hanches, m'envoyant de nouvelles vagues de plaisir et il continue, me provoquant, encore et encore.

\- Alors, Tony ? Je vais finir par croire que tu t'es surévalué...

Putain. Entre sa main si audacieuse et ses paroles, mon cerveau vient de griller pour de bon. Ou presque. Il oublie à qui il a à faire. Le sale con.

\- Montre-moi ! _Fais-le !_

Aussitôt, tout s'arrête et je me jette sur cette satané bouche dans un grognement. Aucune tendresse là-dedans. Je suis brusque, exigeant et l'oblige à suivre ma langue. Il me veut aux commandes et il m'aura. Il va me payer chaque mot qui a eu le culot de franchir ces lèvres. Il va comprendre. Mes dents viennent mordre sa lèvre inférieure avant de me redresser sur mes genoux.

\- Tourne toi !

Mon ton ferme l'interpelle et alors que je l'imagine déjà me tenir tête, il me sourit fièrement et s'exécute. Au lieu de s'allonger totalement, il a légèrement pris appui sur ses avant-bras et ses genoux. Merde. Je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès. Cette position ne peut même pas être considérée comme allumeuse. C'est purement indécent et érotique à souhait. Ce dos cambré, cette chute de rein et ce cul m'embrase de l'intérieur. Je le veux comme jamais.

Je ne perds pas une seconde et répand du lubrifiant sur mes doigts. Je me colle à lui et tout en dévorant sa nuque, je laisse mon index glisser jusqu'à son entrée. Je sens sa respiration se bloquer un instant sous la sensation et commence à appuyer légèrement sur la zone, la survole, tourne autour. Son bassin tente alors un mouvement et je le bloque alors que résonne une plainte frustrée.

\- Eh bien... Il semblerait que l'on soit impatient... je murmure à son oreille, tout en continuant mes stimulations.

\- Tu n'as pas idée... Alors dépêche-toi Tony !

Encore des ordres et je ne peux m'empêcher d'adorer ça. Même s'il est dans cette position, il ne lâche pas son côté autoritaire. J'aime. Énormément. Cela ouvre tant de possibilités.

\- Dis-le moi Steve et j'accèderai à ta demande !

Pour le lui prouver, j'exerce une nouvelle pression.

\- Fais pénétrer ce satané doigt et prépare-moi !

Soufflé par de tels mots, je serai capable de jouir dès maintenant. Comme promis, j'accède avec plaisir à sa demande si excitante et en profite pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Il soupire à cette légère intrusion et j'en fais autant en sentant cette chaleur ô combien promesse de plaisir. Je note qu'il est détendu, comme s'il s'était déjà préparé à ce rôle en dessous. Des images affluent dans ma tête pour étayer cette théorie et je préfère les rejetter, n'étant clairement pas en état d'imaginer Steve se donnant du plaisir seul. Trop orgasmique pour mon propre bien et j'ai mieux à faire pour le moment. Tout en promenant ma bouche sur son dos et ma main libre sur son torse, j'ajoute un second doigt qui semble être attendu. Ses soupirs appréciateurs à chacun de mes gestes commencent à devenir aussi chauds qu'insupportables. Quand il opère des mouvements de bassin pour amplifier les sensations de mes doigts, je sais que je ne survivrai pas longtemps à cette vision et à ces sons délicieux qui l'accompagnent.

Il est l'incarnation même de la Luxure.

J'ai même dû arrêter mes caresses, subjugué par cette vision de pure érotisme. Bien droit, je ne peux que le regarder, tout en essayant de rester concentré sur sa préparation. Steve est magnifique ainsi et il le sera bien plus quand nous serons liés. Y penser me rend encore plus dur -et je doute que cela soit possible- mais je ne peux pas aller trop vite. Malgré le fait que ces images se dévoilent dans ma tête avec une netteté dingue, je prends sur moi pour réfréner ce besoin de le faire mien sur le champs. Alors que sa voix ne cesse d'exprimer son désir par ces langoureux soupirs, introduire un troisième doigt se révèle assez simple. Je n'en reviens pas. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se détendre aussi facilement, en ne montrant qu'un léger inconfort. Encore une fois, mon esprit me nargue en m'offrant un visuel de Steve, dans cette même position offerte mais dans une autre chambre, avec un autre que moi. Aussi excitant que cette image soit, je n'en suis pas satisfait. Elle me laisse un sentiment de frustration à ne pas avoir cédé auparavant à lui et d'être passé à côté d'étreintes que d'autres ont pu avoir. Par esprit de vengeance, je lui mords l'épaule et amplifie mes mouvements. Une de ses adorables plaintes retentit où surprise, douleur et plaisir sont étroitement mêlées. Il est à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Je vais lui laisser un souvenir de cette nuit qu'il ne pourra pas oublier. Ses autres nuits lui paraîtront fades après la nôtre. C'est une promesse et il faut que j'en finisse. L'impatience me gagne à chaque seconde, se propageant dans mon corps comme le plus puissant des poisons. Je n'ai jamais désiré quelqu'un à ce point.

Ne pouvant pas faire durer ces préliminaires plus longtemps, je me saisis du préservatif et du lubrifiant, ignorant un instant ce puissant physique délaissé par mes caresses.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas mon beau capitaine, je vais te donner toute l'attention que tu as besoin._

Venant recouvrir son corps, je ne peux contenir quelques frictions de mon sexe entre ses fesses. Une pulsion, un avant-goût, un besoin de le sentir. Que sais-je encore ? Ce grand blond au regard océan a fait disjoncté mon cerveau au point que tout s'y emmêle et ce, dès l'instant où nous nous sommes embrassés dans l'ascenseur. Au final, c'est à se demander qui fait sombrer qui. Je pourrais dire que nous plongeons ensemble. Lui et moi dans un même élan. À l'image de tout ce que nous avons pu nous faire jusqu'à ce soir. Et encore plus ce soir.

Nous sommes dans un état plus que semblable, animé par l'envie, le désir et le besoin de nous confronter tout en y cédant ensemble. Nos corps se mouvent l'un contre l'autre, sans laisser le moindre espace à cet air qui nous est nécessaire. Nous respirons bien trop vite et alors que je vais chercher un point d'accroche sur sa taille, je cède à lui en m'insérant lentement. Mon souffle se bloque, rendant ma progression quelque peu difficile mais ô combien délectable. Steve ne s'est que partiellement tendu, me persuadant encore un peu plus que cette position n'est pas une première pour lui. Entre cette idée qui m'énerve et les sensations de cette pénétration, je viens donner un coup de bassin pour m'enfoncer au plus loin, nous arrachant un gémissement à peine contenu. Enfin, nous y sommes et il me faut quelques secondes pour retrouver mes esprits. Nos corps ne font plus qu'un et après toutes les caresses et les surprises de son comportement qui m'auront poussé à bout, cette conclusion s'imposait.

Une légère pression autour de mon sexe me rappelle que je n'ai toujours pas bougé et je ne retiens pas un bruit appreciateur. Steve a tourné sa tête vers moi, un sourire sexy plaqué sur son visage. Monsieur est vraiment très impatient, horriblement joueur et je ne parle même pas de cet appétit sexuel que je découvre. Tout en le regardant, j'exécute les premiers vas et viens, dans une horrible lenteur. Au fur et à mesure, je vois ses yeux se fermer, sa tête se baisser et ses profonds soupirs se joindre aux miens. Comment pourrais-je retenir le plaisir qui me traverse ? Entre l'image qu'il me renvoie et cette danse si exquise de nos corps soudés, c'est impossible. Tout est décuplé, à chaque mouvement, à chaque sensation.

Steve se révèle être un amant très réceptif. Il ne retient aucune réaction, se laissant aller, en parfaite confiance dans cette étreinte. Lui qui, par le passé, a eu tant de mal à me laisser approcher, doutant sans cesse de mes mots et mes actions. Aujourd'hui, il est dans mon lit, en total lâcher prise, se délectant de ce que je lui donne, de mes baisers, de mes caresses et de mon sexe en lui.

Oh oui. J'en aurais presque le tournis. Tous ces rêves faits ne sont rien comparés à ce que je ressens. C'est si puissant, intense et exacerbant. Chacun de mes coups fait vibrer un peu plus mon plaisir, me donnant envie de recommencer dans la foulée. Mon corps est en feu, possédé par ce désir qui me consume encore et encore. Tandis que ma poigne se resserre sur sa taille, je glisse mon autre main jusqu'à la sienne au dessus de sa tête. Instinctivement, il écarte ses doigts pour que les miens s'y glissent. On ne pourrait être plus proche et cette simple constatation m'enflamme au plus haut point. Tel un point d'encrage, il n'en faut pas plus pour que je change de rythme.

Je n'ai pas oublié ce que je veux depuis le début. Le faire plonger au plus loin.

Je veux lui couper le souffle, transformer ses soupirs en râles sonores et bestiaux, entendre ses gémissement devenir des cris et surtout, l'écouter prononcer mon prénom comme s'il était incapable de dire autre chose.

Animé par ces perspectives, j'accélère et ralentis à intervalle mes coups de bassins. La cadence le surprend et ses quelques grognements sont de bons indicateurs de sa légère privation. Je le sens se cambrer, dans une tentative pour mieux me sentir, dans l'espoir que j'atteigne le centre de son désir. Pourquoi lui refusait ce qu'il attend ? Rapidement, j'accède à sa demande et sa voix se fait enfin entendre. De discrète, elle passe à autre chose, rauque, chaude et vibrante. Je dépose quelques baisers dans sa nuque, soupirant de plaisir à chaque poussée. Nos corps sont en parfaite osmose, portés par ce plaisir qui nous prend de part et d'autre. Très vite, je remarque son empressement à venir me trouver et malgré avoir dit le contraire, je ne peux me retenir.

Tout m'appelle en lui. C'est addictif, obsédant et mes vas et viens deviennent incontrôlables. Plus fort que moi, ma main sur sa taille part à la conquête de son torse, son ventre, ses épaules, son dos. Il n'est plus qu'un corps en sueur, secoué par le mien qui le réclame plus fort à chaque fois. Nos respirations, nos gémissements se répondent sans s'arrêter. Quand mon prénom franchit ses lèvres, je me sens sur le point d'exploser.

Je veux l'entendre à nouveau, plus fort, et j'en laisse échapper le sien pour qu'il y réponde.

\- Steve...

Avec les bruits que nous faisons, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il l'ait entendu mais qu'importe, je suis prêt à le dire encore, telle une litanie sans fin, alors que je ravage son corps parfait et c'est ce que je m'applique à faire. À chaque geste. À chaque poussée. À chaque baiser que je pose. Il tremble peu à peu dans mes bras, ses puissants gémissements accompagnant les miens et enfin, mon prénom qui ne cesse de rouler sur ses lèvres. Une mélodie que je serai prêt à tout, pour l'entendre sans fin.

Sachant que je ne pourrais plus tenir encore longtemps, je me saisis de son sexe et le caresse au rythme de mes coups. Aucune tendresse. Juste ce besoin de céder comme il se doit à ce désir incandescent et ravageur.

Mon prénom dans sa bouche est l'ultime stimulation dont mon corps voulait. Je sens la jouissance arriver au rythme de cette voix qui m'appelle sans s'arrêter et je ne veux pas être le premier. Puisant mes dernières forces, je mets toute mon ardeur pour le faire venir. En le sentant se contracter vivement autour de moi, mon corps ne résiste pas plus et je me libère en l'appelant, comprimé dans cet antre si chaude. Il me rejoint presque immédiatement, se répendant dans ma main, avec un _"Tony_" des plus vibrants. J'en aurais presque aperçu sa langue le savourer.

Le retour vers la réalité est compliqué, j'éprouve quelques difficultés à retrouver mon souffle et je suis loin d'être le seul. Encore secoué par cet orgasme, nous restons immobiles, si ce n'est qu'il s'est complètement affaissé sur le lit plus tôt, tentant de calmer nos cœurs et nos respirations affolées. Je prends le temps de savourer sa peau collée à la mienne, mon sexe encore en lui et tout ce que je perçois. C'est chaud, agréable et un sentiment de calme se répend peu à peu dans tous mes membres. Très inhabituel pour moi.

En général, après la folie du sexe, je ne me sens jamais ainsi. Je suis plus détendu, oui, mais rien d'aussi profond et l'agitation de mon cerveau me relance bien vite sur tout autre chose. Je finis toujours par quitter le lit de la personne et rentrer à la tour, pour retrouver le mien ou finir à l'atelier. Sauf maintenant. Je n'aspire qu'à faire durer cette soirée.

Un léger mouvement de Steve me ramène à l'instant et je finis par me retirer, me laissant rouler sur le dos à ses côtés. Toujours sur le ventre, il ne semble pas vouloir changer de position et je le comprends. Je n'ai plus envie de bouger non plus. Profitant du silence, nous nous laissons un moment pour nous reprendre, totalement nécessaire après cette séance intensive. Extrêmement intensive même. J'en suis encore secoué.

Steve Rogers est un sacré cachotier. Qui aurait pu croire de telles choses venant de lui ? J'en suis même le premier choqué. Merde. Je viens de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Ce fût long et intense comme jamais. J'ai pris mon pied du début à la fin. Oh oui. Je devrais percuter mais j'ai un peu de mal. Qui pourrait m'en vouloir ? Depuis que je le connais, il se montre réservé en tout point aux relations, timide et incroyablement gêné dès que l'on parle de sexe. Ce dernier point, associé au fait que j'en ai fait mon saint graal des fantasmes, m'a poussé à le titiller de plus en plus sur le sujet. Ce soir, j'ignorais que mon énième provocation aurait ce résultat. Si je l'avais su, j'aurais sans aucun doute lancé les hostilités avant et j'y serai allé avec encore moins de tact. D'un autre côté, l'attente en valait le coup et je ne peux retenir un regard vers lui en cet instant.

Je le vois étirer tout son corps dans un petit grognement satisfait -du moins, cela en a tout l'air- ce qui me fait sourire. L'image d'un chat repu par de nombreuses caresses apparaît dans ma tête et pour le coup, la comparaison est appropriée. Sauf que Captain America, ici présent, aurait plus le gabarit d'un gros félin sauvage que d'un petit minou inoffensif.

Hum... Exactement ce qu'il est. Ou plutôt un mix des deux. Puissant, dominant, imprévisible comme l'un de ces splendides fauves exotiques de la jungle et aussi doux, câlin et docile qu'un chat domestiqué que l'on attire avec des caresses bien placées.

Un mélange unique et plus que savoureux, que j'ai l'immense privilège d'avoir dans mon lit ce soir.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

Surpris, je tourne ma tête vers lui. Il semblerait que j'ai pensé trop fort. Un coussin glissé sous la tête, ses bras dessous, il me fixe et je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler. Ses cheveux sont dans un beau désordre, ses joues sont légèrement colorées et ses yeux, toujours aussi éclatants. Je ne parle même pas de ses lèvres, rouges, brillantes et gonflées, qui me donnent l'irrésistible envie d'aller les embrasser. Il faut croire que je n'en ai pas eu assez. Mais comment pourrais-je résister ? Il ressemble plus que jamais à un type qui s'est envoyé en l'air -ce qui est réellement arrivé certes- et cela me plaît énormément.

\- Tony...?

Et il insiste. On dirait bien que monsieur est curieux.

\- Non, ce n'est rien... Juste une petite pensée soudaine, finis-je par dire, dans un geste évasif.

S'il savait. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il resterait calme en entendant ma petite théorie post-orgasmique.

\- Hum... Ok.

Même s'il me sourit, il aurait aimé que je sois plus précis. Son petit pincement de lèvres agacé "made in Captain" parle pour lui. Il faut dire qu'il me le destine assez souvent pour que je sache ce qu'il veut dire. En général, ce geste apparaît suite à une de mes blagues graveleuses ou l'une de mes nombreuses allusions que je lui destine.

L'envie de le taquiner refait surface et cette fois, je ne vais pas retenir ma réelle pensée.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, cela n'a aucun rapport avec ce qu'il vient de se passer _entre nous_.

Délibérément, j'ai accentué les derniers mots, tout en lui envoyant un petit sourire. Il ne s'agirait pas qu'il l'oublie, ce qui m'étonnerait grandement. Il a aimé. Je le sais. Tout son corps me l'a prouvé. Chaque réaction survenait spontanément.

\- Encore heureux, sinon j'aurais été dans l'obligation de sévir... On ne se moque pas de mes performances, me lance-t-il en rigolant.

Pardon ?

Je m'attendais à autre chose, comme une de ses éternelles gènes au sexe mais non, il se permet de faire de l'humour et d'entrer dans mon jeu. Je me suis vraiment trompé de gars là ? C'est un canular et il a un sosi, quelque part, avec lequel il vient de me piéger. C'est ça ?

\- Tu... C'est...

Ok, j'ai l'air d'un con. Je n'arrive même plus aligner deux mots. Agacé par son rire qui retentit, je ferme la bouche. Il se paie ma tête. L'enfoiré. Je n'en dirais pas plus. Pour une fois, je préfère me retenir de tout faire foirer. Dans cette optique, je me lève pour aller à la salle de bain. J'ai besoin de me débarrasser de ce préservatif et de faire un brin de toilette.

\- Tony... Où..?

\- Je reviens !

Je l'entends vaguement me répondre alors que je ferme la porte. Je ne perds pas de temps et fais ce que je dois. Il ne s'agirait pas que je m'absente trop longtemps. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir disparaître pendant que je suis ici. Cette simple idée me dérange. En temps normal -lors d'une soirée à l'hôtel par exemple-, j'espère toujours le contraire, pour ne pas être celui qui part après une petite sauterie. Malheureusement, cela se passe rarement ainsi et je dois sans cesse faire comprendre que je préfère finir la nuit seul. C'est bizarre mais je ne veux pas que Steve agisse comme ces rencontres de passage. Le savoir ici me plaît.

.

.

En ouvrant la porte, je me sens rassuré de voir qu'il est là. D'ailleurs, il n'a toujours pas bougé et m'offre une vue panoramique de ses courbes que je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler, de ses épaules à son dos, en passant par ses longues jambes et son splendide fessier. Bien évidemment. Je retiens difficilement un soupir appreciateur à cette vue en particulier. Après tant de moments passés à le reluquer habillé, à imaginer s'il pouvait être aussi délectable qu'il le paraissait, à lui faire des sous-entendus et à vouloir le posséder, je peux dire qu'il valait chaque seconde d'y penser.

Steve a les fesses les plus sexy que j'ai pu voir et j'en ai vu, mais jamais comme celles-ci. Douces, fermes, rebondies comme il le faut et musclées. Absolument parfaites.

Il devrait exister un concours pour vanter cette partie du corps. Aucun doute que Captain America en sortirait grand vainqueur et deviendrait le cul de l'Amérique en un rien de temps. Il serait indétronable et pour longtemps.

Tout en continuant de me rincer l'œil, je viens le rejoindre sur le lit. Il a fermé ses yeux, semble détendu et à l'aise sans ses vêtements, ce qui m'interpelle un peu. Je pensais qu'il aurait profité de mon passage dans la salle de bain pour enfiler son boxer ou se glisser sous les draps. À moins qu'il n'en ait pas eu le temps, avant de s'endormir. J'ai bien envie de tenter quelque chose et cela m'amène un sourire. Je ne résiste jamais à une idée trop tentante.

Lentement, je me rapproche de lui, le regard sur cette partie de son anatomie. Impossible de laisser cette occasion passer. À genoux entre ses jambes, je me penche et dépose mes lèvres sur l'une de ses fesses. Immédiatement, je le sens avoir un léger sursaut.

\- Tony ? Que fais-tu ? me demande-t-il en tentant de se retourner.

Finalement, il ne dormait pas. Tant pis. J'assume toujours mes actes et le ton léger de sa voix m'indique clairement qu'il n'est pas choqué.

\- Cela ne se voit-il pas ? Je cède et goûte à ce magnifique fessier ! Et puis, qui d'autre pourrait faire ça ? Hum ? je questionne, sans pouvoir me retenir.

Non, je ne suis pas du tout offusqué par mon prénom prononcé avec cette interrogation et cette possibilité que d'autres aient pu agir comme je le fais.

Son rire retentit, franc et naturel.

\- Aucun doute que tu es le seul capable d'avoir de telles idées ! me lance-t-il, avec humour.

Satisfait, je reprends donc mon activité, alternant baisers et mordillements, sur chaque fesse. Un petit jeu qui me plaît bien. Il faut dire que Steve le rend très intéressant. Il n'arrête pas de bouger et de rire, attisant mon envie de jouer avec lui. C'est immature, débile mais réellement amusant et je l'avoue, non dénué d'intérêt pour moi. Au bout d'un moment, pourtant, je finis par sentir une main sur la mienne, accrochée à sa taille.

\- Allez, Tony, ça suffit !

Sa demande tient plus d'une supplique que d'un ordre, m'amenant un sourire vainqueur.

\- Et pourquoi ? Jusqu'à maintenant, cela ne te posait pas de problème, fis-je sur un ton légèrement aguicheur, en le mordant à nouveau.

Je l'entends grogner avant qu'il ne tire sur mon bras pour m'amener à lui. L'instant d'après, je me retrouve sur le dos, Steve à califourchon sur mon ventre. Il est vraiment très rapide mais j'adore ce genre de réaction. Surtout si cela inclut ce lit et nous entièrement nus, comme maintenant.

\- J'ai dit "stop"! Tu as vraiment un problème avec l'autorité !

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau... je susurre en lui offrant un sourire en coin.

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, avant de revenir sur moi, ses yeux plissés. Il cherche ce qu'il va pouvoir me dire.

\- Tu es agaçant..

\- Je sais !

\- Énervant...

\- Oui !

-... Insupportable...

\- Mais encore ?

Cela semble l'arrêter et je jubile face à cette petite joute verbale. C'est tellement exaltant de lui tenir tête, limite jouissif et je sens qu'il n'est pas loin de vouloir se jeter sur moi. Reste à savoir de quelle manière il compte le faire. Je préférerai de loin sa bouche.

\- Au final, le seul moyen de te faire taire se résume à obstruer cette horripilante bouche ! reprend-il, moqueur.

\- On ne peut rien te cacher... je confirme en me redressant sur mes avant-bras, fier de moi.

Volontairement, je me suis rapproché de lui. Une tentative comme une autre pour voir s'il va agir comme je l'espère. Je n'ai pas eu la moindre attention depuis tout à l'heure et ça m'embête. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je ne vois pas ce qui nous empêche de nous pelotter. On est adulte. Il y a moins d'une heure, on profitait sans vergogne d'une partie de jambe en l'air. Ce ne sont donc pas quelques baisers qui vont aggraver les choses. Au contraire, cela ne fait que prolonger cette soirée de contacts en tout genre et j'aime les contacts.

Son regard ne m'a pas lâché et je le lui rends avec la même intensité. Toujours ce besoin de se confronter mais au fond, est-ce que cela ne fait-il pas partie de nous ? Sans aucun doute. Ses yeux finissent par descendre plus bas et je retiens mon sourire. Il va craquer. Je le sens.

D'un geste, il saisit ma nuque et plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me laisse retomber sur le lit et l'entraîne avec moi, alors que sa langue tente déjà de se faufiler à la recherche de la mienne. Il est doué -très doué- et je le laisse volontiers venir la chercher. Il veut diriger, ce qui ne me dérange pas du tout et je le suis, à son rythme. Tandis que cette petite danse endiablée démarre, je porte mes mains sur ses cuisses et les caresse fermement. À nouveau, je plonge sans détour dans cette bulle bienfaitrice de douceur et de plaisir mêlés. Steve donne une rare intensité à un geste pourtant très simple. Un baiser ne fait pas cet effet. Il ne deconnecte pas. Il ne crée pas autant d'émotions. Il ne fait pas basculer avec tant de ressentis. Qu'importe. J'aime cela et je veux bien me damner pour y goûter encore et encore. Il pourrait même me demander de faire abstinence, du moment qu'il m'offre ses baisers en retour. Il dirige à merveille et me surprend en jouant sur le rythme, jonglant avec aisance sur l'empressement et le langoureux. C'est parfait. Tout ce qu'il me faut.

À bout de souffle, on finit par se détacher, repu et satisfait par ce petit moment. On le prolonge encore un peu, ses doigts bougeant dans mes cheveux et mes mains caressant doucement ses cuisses. À l'instant où son corps fait un mouvement pour s'éloigner, je resserre mon emprise pour le bloquer.

\- Reste dormir !

Les mots sont sortis tout seul, reflet de mon envie. Je ne veux pas le voir partir. Pourtant j'en viens à les regretter en découvrant sa réaction. Il semble surpris. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Moi et cette foutue tendance à trop l'ouvrir.

\- Serait-ce la première fois que Tony Stark fait une telle proposition ? me dit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

Je m'apprête à revenir sur mes propos à la moquerie jusqu'à ce que je le vois sourire franchement. Non. Il ne se fout pas de moi. C'est Steve Rogers. Il en est incapable. Il me taquine, rien de plus. Alors à ma façon, je reprends le dessus.

\- Possible ! Je serai bien fou de me passer d'un tel corps... je réponds en faisant glisser mes mains jusqu'à ses fesses.

\- Je vois... fait-il en rigolant puis il reprend, tout à coup sérieux. Seule condition...

\- Je t'écoute !

\- Je ne dors pas cul nu...

Je me décompose à ces mots. Est-ce une blague ? Il veut me faire _ça_ ? Hors de question qu'il porte ne serait-ce qu'un seul vêtement dans ce lit. Interdit. Moi-même je n'en porte jamais.

\- Tony... Je parlais de dormir sous les couvertures...

Ah. Parfait.

Mon visage s'est détendu et cela doit se voir vu que monsieur se permet un sourire en coin. Il aurait dû préciser avant de me laisser imaginer un scénario aussi catastrophique.

Après l'avoir dégagé sur le côté d'un bon coup de bassin et m'être jeté sous les couvertures, il a fini par m'y rejoindre sans attendre. En éteignant les lumières, je me prends à espérer qu'il va se rapprocher de moi, maintenir cette intimité au moins pour la nuit. Histoire que l'on profite un peu plus de nos corps nus l'un près de l'autre. Après tout, cela va de pair avec ce que l'on a fait. Il ne s'agirait pas de jouer les vierges effarouchées. Franchement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, je me tourne et viens me coller à son dos. Un petit soupir amusé se fait entendre et je comprends que je me suis fais avoir. Il l'a fait exprès. Pour me venger, je lui pince la fesse et il s'exclame d'un "eh !" offusqué. Bien fait. Je finis par passer un bras autour de sa taille et ferme les yeux, appréciant la chaleur de nos corps. Le silence, troublé par sa légère respiration m'entraîne peu à peu vers le sommeil. Lentement, je me sens partir et avant d'être complètement inconscient, je sens une main se poser sur mon avant-bras.

.

.

_**7h16.**_

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je sais qu'il est trop tôt. Mon corps me le fait savoir. Pourtant, en entendant un bruit de porte claquer légèrement, je finis par trouver la force d'émerger.

Mauvaise idée.

La lumière qui passe à travers les grandes fenêtres me fait mal et j'enfouis ma tête sous la couverture en grognant. Pourquoi ces foutus rideaux ne sont-ils pas tirés ? Je hais ce genre de réveil, tout comme les appels de Pepper aux aurores pour m'obliger à la rejoindre à l'heure aux rendez-vous importants ou JARVIS qui m'agresse un peu trop facilement pour me donner des informations qui pourraient attendre. Bref, je ne supporte pas qu'on m'assaille dès le petit matin. Je suis ronchon et alors ?

Tout à coup, mon cerveau semble s'activer.

La soirée de la veille me revient, en vitesse accélérée et brusquement, je saisis qu'un truc cloche.

Tout est silencieux.

Aucune respiration ne se fait entendre en dehors de la mienne.

J'ai froid.

Aucun corps chaud à proximité et même en tatonnant -les yeux fermés- le vide se referme sous mes doigts.

Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, je grogne. Cette journée ne s'annonce pas bonne.

Je finis par regarder autour de moi, en plissant les yeux. La lumière. Saleté. La place à côté de la mienne est froide, vide de toute présence. Quant à la chambre, je vois des vêtements au sol un peu partout et je les identifie comme étant les miens. Aucun n'appartenant à un grand blond sexy.

Ok.

Je comprends mieux le bruit de porte qui m'a réveillé. Certes, c'était discret mais un rien peut me sortir du sommeil. Réflexe de super héros peut-être.

Il semblerait donc que Steve ait pris la tengante au petit matin, sans prendre la peine de me le faire savoir. Sympa. Un bref pincement se fait ressentir dans ma poitrine. Pour effacer cette gêne, je gratte ma peau à l'endroit de ma cicatrice où se trouvait autrefois mon réacteur. Un petit tic que j'ai développé à la suite de l'opération. Bref. Rien de très grave en soi. Je ne ressens le besoin de le faire qu'à quelques occasions.

Je me redresse, assis contre mon coussin et un soupir passe mes lèvres. Je me sens bizarre, ou plutôt agacé. Oui, c'est le mot. Ou peut être un brin exaspéré aussi. Sans aucun doute.

En fait, non, je suis énervé. Steve s'est enfui comme un malpropre. Il a agi comme...

Je me stoppe net, yeux écarquillés.

\- Putain de merde...

_Il a agi comme moi._

Il a agi comme je le fais quand je suis chez mes autres conquêtes. Parfois -souvent en fait-, quand je me trouve en compagnie d'hommes ou femmes qui ne veulent pas me voir partir, je profite de leur sommeil pour m'en aller. Cela m'évite d'avoir à me justifier sur la nuit passée, qui était sympa mais sans plus, et je passe à côté de cette discussion éternelle sur un possible second rendez-vous. En général, cela suffit à faire comprendre que je ne donnerai pas suite.

Merde.

Steve vient exactement de reproduire ce scénario.

\- Le connard !

Il va me le payer.

On ne disparaît pas de cette manière après une nuit avec moi. Que dois-je comprendre ? Que cette soirée n'a pas été à son goût ? Que je ne suis pas un amant hors pair ? Je sais très bien que oui. Personne ne s'est jamais plaint de mes performances et ce n'est certainement pas un type qui a passé près de soixante-dix ans dans la glace qui me dira le contraire. Après tout, même s'il n'est pas aussi innocent que je l'ai cru, il ne peut pas avoir beaucoup de comparaisons. La raison est simple, il finit la plupart de ses soirées à la Tour. Il a peut-être dû sortir moins de dix fois, seul, sur toute l'année passée. Je le sais et non je ne passe pas mon temps à l'espionner. Je demandais simplement à Jarvis de surveiller son planning nocturne de temos à autre. Bref, cela ne va pas se passer comme ça.

Franchement réveillé cette fois, je me lève d'un bond en tirant la couverture. Sur mon chemin, je ramasse un coussin et l'envoie valser derrière moi. Au bruit de chute, je me retourne, agacé par mon geste vif. J'ai tellement mal visé que l'une de mes deux lampes de chevet a volé par terre. Quel imbécile.

Je reviens sur mes pas pour la ramasser et constater les dégâts. C'est un cadeau de Rhodey, lors de son dernier voyage en Chine et cela m'embêterait de l'avoir abîmé. Elles sont totalement dans l'esprit du pays. Des objets authentiques et aux couleurs rougeoyantes. Tout ce qui me plaît. Un petit soupir rassuré m'échappe. Elle n'a rien. Parfait.

Note à moi-même, viser dans ma ligne de mire et pas à l'aveugle. De toute évidence, je suis loin d'égaler Barton dans ce domaine.

Tout en la remettant en place et en jetant un regard assassin à mon missile de fortune au sol, je remarque tout autre chose. Un bout de papier dépasse de sous l'oreiller. Je l'attrape et m'assois pour le déplier.

Je connais cette écriture. Steve.

C'est le bouquet. J'ai droit à un petit mot pour la nuit.

Je me pince l'arrête du nez, m'exhortant au calme avant de lire ce qu'il a osé m'écrire.

_"Bonjour Tony,_

_Je suis désolé de devoir partir si tôt mais j'avais promis à Sam et Natasha d'aller faire un footing avec eux, ainsi qu'une petite séance d'entraînement à la salle. Je ne pouvais pas annuler au dernier moment. J'espère que tu comprends._

_Te connaissant, tu as dû me maudire pour avoir déserté... J'en suis sûr. Sache que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas un goujat. Tu dormais si bien que je n' ai pas voulu te réveiller._

_Cette nuit, c'était... très inattendu. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé passer ma fin de soirée ainsi et surtout avec toi, tu peux me croire. Tu es un amant très surprenant et j'ai aimé. Beaucoup._

_On aura l'occasion d'en discuter face à face... Je n'aime pas parler de ce genre de choses sur un vulgaire bout de papier._

_À plus tard,_

_Steve"_

Finalement, je me suis enflammé pour rien. Encore une fois.

Plus fort que moi, je me mets à rire de ma réaction en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Elle me paraît tellement stupide. Comment ai-je pu penser que Steve agirait comme un salaud ?

Ridicule. Cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout et je m'en veux d'avoir pu le croire. Il est trop honnête et intègre pour faire de telles choses.

D'un autre côté, la soirée d'hier avec lui ne ressemblait en rien de ce que j'ai pu connaître. J'ai découvert un autre homme. Libéré. Sûr de lui. À l'écoute de ses envies. En accord avec ses désirs. Ouvert. Sexuellement actif. Autoritaire. Terriblement tentateur. Très joueur. En soi, énormément de points que je n'aurais jamais imaginé voir chez lui.

Et c'était foutrement bon.

Incroyable.

L'une de mes meilleures nuits.

Réellement.

Mon regard se porte à nouveau sur la fine écriture et l'envie de sourire est là. Franche et naturelle.

Steve Rogers est vraiment un homme surprenant.

Cette journée s'annonce meilleure que prévue et j'ai hâte de la démarrer comme il se doit. Animé par cette vague de bonne humeur, je dépose ce mot ô combien agréable et pars dans la salle de bain me préparer.

\- Jarvis ? Tu es toujours là mon ami ?

\- Bien sûr Monsieur, je sais simplement me faire discret tant que vous ne me demandez pas.

Évidemment. En d'autres termes, cela veut dire qu'il ne répond pas quand je suis de mauvaise humeur. D'où son silence en me réveillant. Parfois, je me demande s'il n'a pas développé une conscience tout seul avec le temps. Il sait très bien en faire qu'à sa tête.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider monsieur ?

Tout en pénétrant dans la douche, je réfléchis à la manière d'envisager les choses. Autant faire simple. J'aviserai quand le moment se présentera.

\- J'aimerai que tu me tiennes au courant du programme de Steve. Dès qu'il sera disponible et seul, j'aimerai que tu me le fasses savoir.

\- Très bien, je le ferai. Si je peux me permettre, peut-être serait-il plus approprié de le lui demander ?

Je soupire. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Conscience ? Prochainement, il faudrait que je me penche sur ses programmes, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net.

\- Non, on va se contenter de procéder à ma manière, J'!

\- Comme vous voudrez, Monsieur.

Une fois cette légère divergence d'opinion réglée, je peux penser à une bonne douche bien méritée. Tandis que l'eau chaude me détend tous les muscles, l'image de Steve revient se promener dans ma tête. Au delà de cette fabuleuse nuit passée avec lui, des questions commencent à fuser de part et d'autres le concernant. C'est plus fort que moi. Je n'arrive pas à les retenir.

Si sur le moment, j'ai eu mon lot de petites révélations, elles ont très vite disparu au profit de la tension sexuelle et du désir brut qui me tenaillait. Je me suis plongé corps et âme dans cette étreinte charnelle et qui pourrait m'en vouloir ? Je parle tout de même du mec le plus irréprochable que je connaisse. Qui aurais-je été pour refuser une nuit de sexe, torride, explosive et parfaite avec Captain America, le Cul de l'Amérique dans toute sa splendeur ? Je ne pouvais pas dire non et surtout, je ne le voulais pas. Depuis près d'un an, il est ma petite obsession, mon fantasme le plus sexy et chaque occasion de me confronter à lui est bien trop tentante et enivrante. Les événements de la nuit dernière n'étaient donc que la réalisation -la cerise sur le gâteau- de ce que j'espérais voir arriver un jour.

Mais malgré cet aboutissement exceptionnel dont je pourrais en faire le tour très longtemps, je ne cesse de me demander le "pourquoi" et le "comment" Steve a-t-il cédé à ses pulsions. Pourquoi maintenant ? Depuis quand est-il aussi à l'aise avec le sexe et encore plus avec un homme ? Comment y a-t-il été initié ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi se montre-t-il si pudique en public -alors qu'il ne l'est pas du tout en privé- à ce sujet ?

Je veux des réponses à toutes ces questions qui explosent dans mon cerveau.

Je veux savoir...

Et j'y parviendrai.

Chaque chose en son temps.

.

.

_Fin... _

_(ou pas ?) _

.

* * *

Hum... Coucou ?

Y a-t-il encore quelqu'un...? Ai-je perdu du monde en route...?

Bon ! Je me lance tout de même !

J'ai honteusement cédé à l'appel de Steve & Tony dans un OS tout ce qu'il y a de plus... déplacé, inconvenant, pervers etc'... [à vous d'ajouter les termes que vous voulez]. Que voulez-vous ? J'ai fini par me perdre !

Quand tout a émergé dans ma tête, j'ai tenté de résister à l'envie. Je ne me sentais pas prête & puis, à force, la tentation a été trop grande. Cet écrit en projet me narguait littéralement. Je voulais essayer. Toutes les idées étaient là, sous mes yeux & je n'ai pas pu les laisser à l'abandon. J'ai soufflé un bon coup & j'ai fini par me lancer. Est-ce un bien ou un mal ? C'est à vous de me le dire ! ;p

J'ai tenté de créer une histoire plausible, avec un minimum de sens. Au départ, elle devait porter le nom de cette chanson qui m'a inspiré & puis je me suis dit que je pouvais pousser les choses plus loin, bien plus loin que ce simple OS. Si certains ont compris les petits signaux glissés dans toute l'histoire, ceci pourrait donner suite à tout autre chose un jour. Qui sait. Tout ne dépend pas que de moi, mais aussi de vous & votre avis ! ;)

Il me tarde de le connaître. Je suis un peu [ou beaucoup] stressée à cette idée !

Alors... Allez-y ! Faites-vous plaisir ! ;D

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions les plus complètes sur cet OS, ainsi que vos ressentis !

N'oubliez pas combien il est appréciable pour l'auteur de le connaître, je ne le dirais jamais assez ! Osez, quelques mots suffisent pour faire plaisir ! ;)

Merci à tous ! :D

On se retrouve bientôt (sur mes autres projets),

Miss Crazy Drake


	2. Chapter 2

**Remerciements** _[Qui viennent tout droit du fond de mon petit cœur d'auteur] **à :**_

**desertiste**, **Isa**, **Amalya SR**, **Quilathea**, **Ayuuu-Chan**, **ShannaRya**, **Chrlttml**, **Sasa875**, **LilySolo02**, **Lune Pourpre**, **eda51**, **Animefan05**, **92i**, **Harry Tony**, **sandrastv**, **deryous50**, **lindarlingchen**, **Ivy Cassiopeia Black**, **shiniyaoi27**, **Elvra**, **Serrawin**,

.

_**Merci beaucoup **__**& infiniment**_

_**pour tout ceci ! :D**_

.

* * *

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

*** Isa : **Bonjour à toi Isa ! :) Je suis ravie que cet OS citronné t'ait plu, il fût un plaisir à écrire ! Concernant Steve, c'était l'occasion de casser cette image qui ressort trop souvent dans de nombreuses fictions. Je souhaitais créer la surprise quant à ce fait, de la part de Tony & des lecteurs. Pari réussi pourrons-nous dire ? Je le pense bien aux vues des réactions ! Steve a suscité la curiosité de tous ! ;p Comme précisé ci-dessous, il y aura bien une suite à cet OS mais pas dans l'immédiat, d'autres projets (déjà démarrés) méritent que je les avance ! Quand le moment sera venu, j'annoncerai ceci ici-même ! :) Merci encore pour ta lecture & ton enthousiasme dans sur cette histoire ! :D C'est un plaisir d'avoir de tels retours ! :D À bientôt !

* * *

.

**ANNONCE :**

_"A Night With You"_

.

**Note de l'auteur [09/12/19] : **Bien le bonjour à tous ! :D

Je suis désolée mais ceci n'est nullement un bonus à cet OS & encore moins un message pour une suite immédiate. Bien des projets sont en cours & j'entends les avancer en priorité mais aux vues du petit succès de cet écrit, des réactions très vives, de l'approbation générale, des nombreuses lectures, des ajouts en favoris etc...**_ A Night With You_** fera bien l'objet d'une fic ! Je peux d'ores & déjà vous l'annoncer ! Ça... C'est dit ! ;p

Or, ce n'est pas tout !

Si je me permets de faire un post supplémentaire, c'est pour vous faire part de ma très grande surprise [et c'est un euphémisme] quand j'ai reçu un message pour m'annoncer que cette histoire avait rejoint la bibliothèque de **La Ficothèque Ardente** !

Ce nom vous dit peut-être quelques chose... Si non, sachez que **la Ficothèque Ardente** est un site de recommandations de lectures pour des lecteurs de plus de 16 ans. Là-bas, vous pourrez retrouver une sélection très variées de fanfictions (de tout genre) avec rating élevés sur divers univers. Chaque fiche comporte un lien vers la fiction sur son site d'origine, un résumé, un avis du modo-éditorialiste qui a rédigé la fiche, des icônes qui précisent le contenu de l'écrit...

Et la mienne en fait partie ! :D

Tout simplement inattendu & incroyable ! Je suis aux anges !

C'est la première fois que je tentais un écrit de ce genre & j'appréhendai, ne pensant pas avoir la plume pour en écrire [je sais, je saoule avec mes doutes haha]. Si j'y suis parvenue, c'est grâce à vous ! Vous me poussez sans cesse dans le bon sens, avec toutes vos réactions & vous me donnez confiance en moi !

Donc un très grand merci à vous ! :D

Vous êtes formidables ! :D

Les mots ne suffisent pas à dire combien je suis heureuse de vous proposer tout ce que j'écris !

On se retrouve bientôt,

Miss Crazy Drake


End file.
